


I Bet I Can Make You Fall In Love With Me

by foodforthought



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodforthought/pseuds/foodforthought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just under a year ago, Luke and Calum made a bet. It was a drunken bet, sure, but the stakes still stood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet I Can Make You Fall In Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here so I don't really know what I'm doing, I wrote this at literally midnight so sorry if it sucks. Constructive criticism is welcome, any comments would be nice. Thanks.

Just under a year ago, Luke and Calum made a bet. It was a drunken bet, sure, but the stakes still stood.

It had started, quite simply, with Luke admitting that he was gay. To some, this came as quite a shock. But not to Calum. The kiwi boy’s own sexuality had never been a secret; he was as open about liking boys as a book. But Luke was different. He had always kept to himself about such things, preferring not to be the centre of attention and shifting focus onto someone else when the subject of romantic, and/or sexual, interest was raised. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or ashamed, no. Poor Luke was just confused, never completely sure of his own sexuality, he always kept quiet.

But Calum had always had his suspicions about his best friend’s sexual orientation. The thought had first occurred to him when they had been at a small gig in London. Luke had been singing to himself when a dark haired, very attractive as Calum recalls, young man had complimented Luke and told him that he possessed ‘a beautiful voice to match his face’. Luke had stuttered at this, causing the charming boy to chuckle and walk away, obviously thinking nothing of what had just happened. Luke on the other hand, never forgot about the incident, blushing slightly whenever it was mentioned.

That alone, however, was not enough for Calum to be sure. The second incident took place when the boys were huddled up watching Pirates of the Caribbean and Luke had, almost sub-consciously, spoken for at least a solid ten minutes about the ‘pure brilliance of Orlando Bloom’s cheek bones’, as Luke had put it at the time. Now, this wouldn’t have struck Calum as odd, if it had been a one time thing. But it hadn’t. Luke often marvelled to himself about things such as cheek bones and jaw structure. It seemed he was quite taken with them.

Another thing Calum noticed was how rarely Luke talked about girls. With Michael and Ashton, it was quite a regular thing, but Luke was never one to voluntarily contribute, and avoided being asked questions about it at all costs.

Any one of these things may have seemed normal to Calum, but all three of them? He highly doubted it was merely a coincidence.

Which is exactly why when Luke had drunkenly ambled towards Calum on that night just under a year ago and blurted out the words: “Calum, I think I like boys,” Calum had simply said, “I know.”  
And when Luke had given him what would be a quizzical look - if it hadn’t been for all of the alcohol he’d consumed - Calum had told him, “I’ve known for quite a while, man, you weren’t very subtle about it,” and Luke had simply nodded.

As the night had progressed, and the boys drank more, Calum and Luke had found themselves in each other’s company once more. Not entirely able to form a complete sentence, Calum had slurred, “I be you fall f-f..”

“What?” Luke had asked.

“I bet I can make you fall in love with me,” Calum grinned.

Luke had hesitated briefly before saying, “I bet you can’t.”

“Oh yeah?” challenged Calum, and thus the bet was born. It was agreed that Calum had one year to make Luke fall head over heels in love with him, the loser would be fined £30 and a pot of vegemite (like I said, they were drunk).

***

At first, Calum had tried rather hard to win Luke’s heart (and the bet). He had done nice things for Luke and complimented him all of the time, which, although it made Luke smile, wasn’t what Luke grew to adore. It was the dopey pout Calum pulled when his compliments had no effect. It was the slight furrow of Calum’s brow when he was concentrating really hard, and the tiny girlish giggle that left Calum’s mouth whenever he was embarrassed or excited, and the way his hair looked when he rolled out of bed in the morning. Luke loved all of these things.

Luke loved the fact that Calum was trying so hard, when really there was no need. Luke was falling harder and harder each day, and he couldn’t stop himself. Every moment spent with Calum was golden. Luke loved every minute of their time together, even those where they didn’t speak. Calum made Luke feel like he was on top of the world, but at the same time he felt like he could fall at any second. Calum knocked the air out of Luke’s lungs, but that didn’t matter, because Calum was everything that Luke needed. Calum made Luke feel okay even if his world was crumbling around him, because when Calum was around, everything was good. Calum made everything okay, no matter what. Calum was perfect, and Luke was completely in love.

However, his feelings towards Calum scared Luke. He never realised it was possible to love someone so much. To love someone so much that it hurts, but at the same time, you need it. You crave the pain that being in love brings, because for that one, special, person, the pain is completely worth it. This terrified Luke.

But what scared Luke the most was that Calum was only acting the way he was because of a bet. The two of them had grown unbelievably close during the course of just under a year, and Luke was scared that things would change. He would miss Calum. He would miss everything: the subtle touches, the stupid jokes, the comforting hugs, the ridiculous compliments, everything.

Luke had debated whether or not to tell Calum, he had thought about it constantly. It had consumed him completely, but after weeks of agonising torture, he had come to no conclusion. Instead, he had decided to leave it until the bet was almost done with, and make his decision then. But Luke was running out of time, in about a months time, it will have been a whole year since that ridiculous bet was made, and Calum and Luke would go back to how they were before. Calum would treat Luke the same as he did Michael and Ashton. There would be no subtle touches, no stupid jokes, no comforting hugs, no ridiculous compliments, nothing. Everything would go back to how it was a year ago, and Luke couldn’t stand it. It was time to come clean. Calum needed to know.

“Calum?” called Luke, finally plucking up the courage to begin a conversation after what seemed like days, when in reality, he’d been sat with Calum for about fifteen minutes.

“What’s up Lukey?” the nickname went straight to Luke’s heart and left him momentarily silent.

“Okay, Calum, I don’t really know how I’m going to say this but I guess…” Luke trailed off. He was starting to worry. He couldn’t tell Calum, this could ruin everything. The weight of his burden was getting heavier and heavier, and the more he thought about what he was doing, the more he panicked. Calum’s chocolate brown eyes were boring into Luke like a drill, ready to rip his words straight from his mouth.

“What is it Luke?” Calum’s tone was curious, but Luke could see that he wanted Luke to get on with it. Luke opened his mouth to continue, but closed it again when no words came out. He repeated this action until Calum broke in. “Come on Lukey, tell me what it is.”

The nickname put Luke at ease, sort of. He took a deep breath and, finally, found the words he’d been searching for, “you win the bet.”

For a moment, Calum looked confused, causing the weight on Luke’s shoulders to become a thousand times heavier, crushing all of the air out of him. But then, Calum’s face went from confusion to one of amusement. He started laughing. “Why are you laughing at me? Calum stop,” Luke pleaded, desperately regretting his decision to tell Calum. “Calum shut up.” Luke made to leave, forcing the tears not to spill down his cheeks. He would not cry in front of Calum. No, he’d embarrassed himself enough already. He had just reached the door when a hand yanked him backwards. Stumbling slightly, he regained his balance, ending up face to face with Calum. Calum wasn’t laughing any more.

The two boys stood silently, just staring at each other. Luke wanted desperately to know what Calum was thinking, but alas, his face was stone. Calum’s grip was tight on Luke’s arm, only making Luke feel smaller, despite the height difference. He couldn’t decipher the look Calum was giving him, he had never seen it before. It worried him, not knowing where things were going. Calum could either laugh in his face and run off or reciprocate Luke’s feelings and screw him right now on the sofa. Luke could only hope it would be the latter. But he had no way of telling. None at all.

Until Calum spoke, that is. “We can forget about the money and vegemite if you kiss me right now.”

Needless to say, Luke did as he was told.


End file.
